


Milk and Honey

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Character Study, Cigarettes, Denial, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Relationship Study, Sad Ending, Self-Denial, Self-Pity, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Not every relationship is perfect. And sometimes you don't realize it. Sometimes you refuse to accept it. If you live in the light of a halo you don't always realize it's broken
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Decided to do a character/relationship study of a toxic Stobotnik relationship! This fic was inspired by the sing Milk and Honey by Flower Face so I suggest giving it a listen to fully grasp some of the story as I left it kind of abstract. If you like it leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!

It was cold. At least it felt cold. Sure the heat was turned up and the door was shut but Aban felt as if he were standing in the blizzard outside. Because of one man. One man who he had made the mistake of falling in love with. And now he was paying the price.

They say hindsight is twenty twenty. But even now, looking back on when Stone had first realized his affections for Robotnik, it felt as though he were looking at things through a frosted pane of glass. Smudged lenses. Murky water.  
And it hurt.  
Hurt in the way lit cigarettes press into skin and burn circles into flesh as a mark saying "you are mine." At least that's what Robotnik said every time he used Stone as an ash tray.  
And every scar was a glaring reminder that he had chosen this. He had willingly given himself to the doctor. It hadn't been against his will. He could leave at any time he wanted and he was still there. Clinging to the milk and honey that dropped from the finger tips of the man who slapped Stone in the name of love.  
And he knew then, as he had thought most his life, that there was no God out there. The only difference being now he was sure because what God would allow someone to fall in love and then stand idly by as the love turned sinister, yet stayed love all the same. And every time Stone dared try and leave, he would always come back, come back into the jaws of a monster who would cry alligator tears at the idea that Aban would dare abandon the person who had sacrificed so much for him. And then the tears were a snarling jaw as the appropriate punishment was laid out in response to the unloyalty Stone had shown.  
Days blurred into weeks and by the time a few months had passed by there was a black eye that only strangers on the street cast a second glance at, any person who even knew Stone or Robotnik's names just took it for what it was. Collateral. Collateral for falling in love with a man who had never been loved before and so in turn only new anger. That didn't make it right, the things Robotnik did to Aban, but Stone liked to think that with enough kindness and patience he could change the man.  
It wasn't true though.  
Bite marks and bruises littered Stone's body and that should have been enough to tell him to go but he saw them as flowers blooming across his skin into roses, the petals falling to the ground in drops of scarlet leading the oath to the church. And in this case Stone was the church. And Robotnik confessed every sin into Stone's ear at the same time he committed them. But it didn't mean anything. How can a confession mean something when there is no God to confess to?

Even Lucifer was an angel once. Aban struggles to think how far back ago Ivo was innocent enough to live in the garden of eden. Maybe he never had been.  
Angels adorn headstones in cemetarys and this makes Stone worry that maybe he is already dead. Laying six feet under and a beautiful corpse in Robotnik's eyes because he is under the one tombstone guarded by a demon. And every day Stone dies and lives his own funeral where nobody bothers to question the anger that had ended Aban's life. Because he's still there.  
Isn't he?  
Realize again that no God exists because maybe there is no love in a cycle so vicious. It is only pain. Love is knowing to put yourself first, to realize a lost cause. But he calls it love because it makes the situation seem more beautiful. And it will be beautiful up until the point when Ivo leaves. When he realizes he has bled Stone dry and know that the red scarlet dripping out of him is not the milk and honey he believed it to be.


End file.
